Know Your Enemy
by jenolas
Summary: After a brief argument, Erestor and Glorfindel decide to teach Elladan and Elrohir a lesson. Epilogue added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Know Your Enemy.  
  
Elrond watched as the storm clouds slowly gathered over the peaks of the mountains that formed part of the river valley, and he marvelled at how closely the slowly invading gloom reflected his mood. He knew not what was about to come to pass, but every fibre of his being warned him there was something amiss. He began to silently catalogue the many unusual events that had occurred this day, hoping to find a common thread that would at least give him some clue as to the cause of his internal unrest. For the first time in memory he was not privy to everything that was happening in Imladris, and he was totally disconcerted by the knowledge.  
  
The most puzzling aspect of the day was Erestor. His ever aloof, very proper Counsellor had discarded his black robes in favour of the garb of the warriors of the border patrol and gone riding into the forest with Glorfindel. Aside from the fact that such a venture was entirely out of character for his friend, the glances that Glorfindel and Erestor had exchanged over the morning meal could only be described as conspiratorial and full of mischief, as far as Elrond was concerned. What in Arda were they planning?  
  
Second only to the strange behaviour of the elder Elves was the fact that neither Elladan nor Elrohir had taken the time to wish their Adar good morning. Elrond had seen neither of his sons since the night before, and although they often spent evenings with the Dúnedain, never before had they neglected to speak with him on their return, regardless of the time of day. In fact no one could tell him where they were at present, and the two who really should know had admitted to ignorance of their student's whereabouts before they too disappeared. Elrond decided he would need to have stern words with his sons as well as the incorrigible Glorfindel and deceptively devious Erestor just as soon as they all returned from wherever it was they had gone without telling him.  
  
********  
  
What Elrond also was not aware of was that the evening before, not only his sons, but also their tutors had been invited to share an evening with the Dúnedain who had recently returned from an encounter in the Misty Mountains with a large band of Orcs. The Rangers had received timely assistance from a patrol of Mirkwood Elves, and were now discussing the news they had gleaned about the dangers to Thranduil's realm as well as the differences in the various skills of woodsmen and warriors. On hearing several questions directed to Erestor rather than to them, Elladan and Elrohir had scorned the notion that their staid advisor was well learned in any aspects of the warrior's arts. It was a misconception resulting from perhaps too much wine, or simply a bout of youthful arrogance and they seemed to have forgotten the tales told by Elrond of the warrior named Erestor. Since neither of the brethren had seen him wield anything more dangerous than a quill, they did not credit his past knowledge or his skills.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir remained unaware that their ill informed jesting was hurting the advisor until Erestor adopted his aloof persona and took his leave of the group. Glorfindel sensed his friend's distress and stayed him with a firm grip on his arm.  
  
"Take no notice of these two, they have clearly taken leave of their senses for the moment," he said with compassion and unashamed affection for his friend even as he turned and unleashed his fury on Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"How dare you speak of a highly respected warrior and your elder with such disrespect and disregard? I am forced to remind you that Erestor fought beside Elrond and Elendil at Dagorlad! What he may have forgotten of his currently unused skills in all likelihood is far more than either of you will ever attain!" Shocked silence accompanied this outburst, and with no more than a raised eyebrow, Arathorn indicated that his Rangers should discreetly move away from the angry scene.  
  
"I thank you for your support but there is no need to be insulting, Glorfindel. They are not at fault for their lack of knowledge," said Erestor in the icy voice he used to indicate displeasure. That also sounded like an insult but neither Elladan nor Elrohir chose to comment.  
  
"Nay, but I think these young ones need to be taught a lesson. Will you trust me and follow my lead?" he added in a whisper that only Erestor heard.  
  
"Always," came the immediate reply that did much to calm Glorfindel's temper.  
  
"I issue a challenge to you, sons of Elrond. Erestor and I will secrete ourselves somewhere within the borders of Imladris, and you two will attempt to find us." Glorfindel's anger had not fully abated, and the challenge was issued as more of a command, a fact that did not sit well with either Elladan or Elrohir who were embarrassed to be treated as children in front of their Ranger friends.  
  
"It is Erestor's skills that are in question, not yours," Elladan dared to argue, his eyes blazing with a fury to match the deep, hot red of his cheeks,  
  
"As are your manners, Elladan. I am willing to be a part of the challenge, but I am not willing to endure disrespect either to myself or LORD Glorfindel." Anger and hurt flashed in Erestor's eyes and Glorfindel glared sternly at the brethren.  
  
"I apologise for the tone of the question, my lords, but my concern remains," replied Elladan showing a little more respect, but no less defiance.  
  
"Elladan has a point," added Elrohir, quietly defiant as well. Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged a nod of agreement, and then conferred privately for a moment before the Balrog slayer spoke.  
  
"Erestor will lead the way, and I will not to offer any advice or assistance, other than my protection should we encounter danger, of course," he explained. Glorfindel had no intention of allowing the advisor to travel alone. It was definitely not safe, and for all his experience as a warrior, Erestor was not fully aware of the dangers that the border patrols, and Elladan and Elrohir, for that matter, often encountered.  
  
"If I fail to avoid 'capture' during the day, you will both be excused from your studies for the next month," offered Erestor as he continued to outline the terms of the challenge. Two pairs of eyes twinkled with delight at such a prize. They had little patience with their lessons, and much preferred to spend their time on the practice fields.  
  
"However, should our wily advisor manage to elude your grasp, you will both submit an extensive study on the dangers and consequences of underestimating your enemy," Glorfindel told them.  
  
"We agree," they replied in unison, both confident of finding Erestor sooner rather than later the next day.  
  
This attitude did not go unnoticed by the elder elves and as a result, the path Erestor chose to follow the next morning had been deliberately marked with the intent of making Elladan and Elrohir believe he had indeed lost his former skills. Such would only add to their overconfidence and was likely to result in errors of judgement from the ensuing frustration when the trail seemingly vanished. Any good warrior knew that defeating an enemy often required knowledge of the opponents thought processes as well as that which they actually knew of his strengths and weaknesses, and this was the lesson they had decided Elladan and Elrohir had yet to fully learn. Erestor knew them as well as Glorfindel did.  
  
*******  
  
Blue white streaks of lightning could now be seen dancing across the peaks, and it was hard to tell whether it was in fact Elrond's eyes or the approaching storm that flashed more angrily. In a moment of clarity, the Lord of Imladris realised that it was time to do what he should have done hours ago and quickly changed into his own riding garb. Although the lore master had had little use for his tracking skills over the last millennium or so, they were not forgotten, and he quickly picked up the trail left by his two friends He hoped that Glorfindel was not really so careless whilst on patrol, for the tracks were easy to read and likely able to be followed even by Men.  
  
Elrond was not aware of the challenge between the elder Elves and his sons, but was relieved to find that his fears were unfounded as he moved further into the forest. Now the trail became increasingly difficult to follow until it seemed to disappear completely at the edge of a small stream. Assuming they had crossed to the other side, Elrond did likewise, but after several minutes of searching and using all his acquired skills, he still could not find any evidence of the Elves having passed this way. Overhead the sky rumbled angrily, as if it sensed his frustration, and suddenly the dark clouds unleashed their heavy burden. It appeared that even the Valar were in league with his wayward friends, and preferring not to remain outdoors in drenching rain, Elrond rode swiftly back Imladris and the warmth of his hearth.  
  
********  
  
"Did we lose him?" whispered Erestor from his hiding place high in the branches of one of the many trees they had taken refuge in after deliberately leaving an obvious trail for their original pursuers and sending their horses further upstream, taking advantage of the shallow water to hide hoof prints. Erestor had followed the horses to the secluded glade where he awaited Glorfindel's return. As soon as they realised that Elrond was also following them, they had taken extra care to avoid discovery. Both were aware that the lore master was a formidable adversary.  
  
"We did, but had not the rain began to fall, I think he would have soon realised that we were no longer travelling on the ground. He is on his way back to Imladris and he is not in the best of moods," replied Glorfindel with some amusement.  
  
"Perhaps he will not be so curious over a matter that does not concern him in the future," said Erestor sounding as unconvinced as Glorfindel looked. It was not a likely occurrence. "What of Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
"Unless I miss my guess they will soon realise they are searching in the wrong direction and return to search upstream," he told his companion. "Are you certain they will not find us? There is much truth in their bragging, they are very talented trackers and they know these woods well."  
  
"Not as well as I do, I warrant. Remember that I have lived here ever since the foundation of Imladris," said Erestor with a wicked gleam in his eye. "I even venture to say that I know these borders better than you, my dear Glorfindel. Besides, I fully intend to make my way back to Imladris and the warmth of a fire, a goblet of wine and my comfortable bed!"  
  
"And leave those two wandering about in the cold and rain all night? A cunning and wicked plan Erestor, one worthy of a warrior such as you and with which I heartily concur. Elrond is not the only one who prefers to remain dry!"  
  
*******  
  
Elladan and Elrohir glared up at the darkening sky and increased their efforts to find their elusive prey before the storm broke and washed away any signs of the trail that they had not yet found.  
  
"I told you they went upstream, not down," stated Elrohir with much frustration as he stood with his hands on his hips and glared at his brother. They were indeed excellent woodsmen and easily guessed that Erestor was using the water to hide his tracks, but they had been unable to determine the direction he had chosen, both seemed equally likely. After much debate, Elladan had exerted his authority as the elder of the two and they had headed downstream. He now silently conceded that Elrohir might have been right, for their search had so far revealed no trace of the others.  
  
"Then we had best make haste and back track," replied Elladan tartly. No sooner had they mounted their horses, than the drenching rain began to fall and they exchanged a look of dismay as they realised their task had just become almost impossible. Indeed when they returned to the crossing there was no sign of anyone having stopped by the stream; the heavy rain had turned the banks to smooth mud, erasing even Elrond's barely discernable footprints.  
  
"Perhaps we should listen for the sounds of their horses," suggested Elrohir after the initial disappointment had eased. That idea appealed to Elladan, and as they moved slowly upstream, they opened their senses fully to their surroundings, somehow combining and enhancing them in a manner unique to those sharing the bond of twins. A particularly loud clap of thunder startled their own horses, and they exchanged gleeful smiles when a faint answering neigh was heard in the distance. Moving swiftly they followed the fading sound and were soon in the glade where their elder's horses were to be found.  
  
"Well at least we are now on the right path," commented Elrohir as he and Elladan searched in vain for the elusive Erestor.  
  
"Look at this, Elrohir! They must have taken to travelling in the trees," surmised Elladan after he pointed to a minute scrape in the bark of one of the trees that formed the glade.  
  
"Too bad Legolas is not here, he would be able to find them in moments," commented Elrohir ruefully. There was no disputing the fact that the Wood elf had an extraordinary ability to track through the treetops, an ability neither of the brethren possessed to any great degree.  
  
"Well, we will have to make do without him. Do you know of any caves nearby that Erestor might seek for shelter? I doubt Glorfindel will wish to spend the night in a tree!"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I do recall a place near the river that might be suitable, but we will have to travel on foot to reach it," Elrohir said with a hint of dismay. Rather than leave their horses in the rain, they sent them back to Imladris with a brief instruction for the other two to follow. In considerable discomfort from cold, wet clothes and mud caked boots, they eventually made their way to the river and found the small cave. Pleased with their discovery and the fact that the rain had abated, they entered the small, dry space and contemplated their next actions.  
  
"They are not here, but it is dry, and there is a pile of wood so we can at least build a fire," said Elladan.  
  
"I wonder who left it there?" Elrohir mused.  
  
"The same ones who also left this wineskin and bundle of fresh fruit, I imagine," said Elladan as he explored the cave further and found the items wrapped in two travel blankets in the back corner.  
  
"Erestor!" exclaimed Elrohir as he tasted the wine and found it to be their tutor's favourite. "But how did he know we would come here?"  
  
"I do not know," replied Elladan uncertainly as he watched the fast approaching twilight and noted that the sky was still covered with heavy clouds meaning it would be a starless night. Elrohir also noticed and sighed with resignation.  
  
"It is becoming too dark to travel now, so I think we should rest here until morning. I hate to admit it, but I think we severely underestimated our 'enemy'," he admitted.  
  
"Ai, Erestor has won... this time, but he and Glorfindel may have also underestimated us," commented Elladan with a mischievous wink.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Elrohir, although he had a fairly good idea of his brother's intentions.  
  
"Shall we just say that we have plenty of time tonight to plan our revenge,' replied Elladan as he carefully set the fire.  
  
*******  
  
By the time Erestor and Glorfindel reached the courtyard, they were both soaked and looking forward to a warm bath, and a relaxing evening by the fire. However before they could see to their needs, they were confronted by a very angry lore master.  
  
"I expect the occasional bout of irresponsible behaviour from my sons, but certainly not from my Chief Advisor and the Captain of the Guard," he said in a voice that reminded them both of the sheathing of steel.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" asked Glorfindel apparently unaffected by Elrond's mood.  
  
"I believe you two owe me an explanation!" demanded a distraught Elrond.  
  
"In regards to what, specifically?" asked Erestor innocently.  
  
"Arathorn told me of my sons' rather disgraceful behaviour at his camp last night, and the challenge Glorfindel issued," explained Elrond deciding not to mention his brief foray into the forest and his unsuccessful attempt to track his friends.  
  
"It was a more lenient punishment than they deserved and a lesson they have yet to learn, apparently. What more do you wish to know?" enquired Glorfindel.  
  
"Where are Elladan and Elrohir? Their horses have returned, with yours I might add. Why have you left my sons to spend the night in the forest in this unpleasant weather?"  
  
"Really Elrond, calm down! They are adults, or so they keep informing us and they have been away on patrol for many nights in even worse weather than this... you need not be concerned for them," replied Erestor soothingly. It was he who had provisioned the cave in the early dawn hours. "I believe they will find suitable shelter not far from the glade where we were 'hiding' for a time."  
  
"Besides, had they recalled their lessons properly, rather than relying on solely on their self confidence and arrogance, and tried to think like Erestor or myself they would have quickly realised where we both intended to spend the night, as, I wish to point out, would have you, Elrond," added Glorfindel, his eyes glittering with merriment as his friend realised with intense embarrassment that he had been caught chasing through the forest.  
  
"Glorfindel did inform them that we would be found somewhere within the borders of Imladris, and I believe our comfortable beds fall well within those boundaries..."  
  
The shock on Elrond's face was a sight to behold and neither the seneschal nor the advisor could contain their mirth and for the first time in many centuries the silvery sound of Erestor's laughter echoed across the courtyard. 


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Know Your Enemy.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Bright sunshine filled the entrance to the small cave, heralding the dawn of a new day and an end to the stormy skies, but not an end to the dark mood of Elladan and Elrohir. The firewood had lasted only a few hours, and even wrapped together, sharing the blankets and their body heat, the brethren had been unable to keep the cold at bay. They had spent an uncomfortable night with only the heat of their anger and humiliation to keep them warm.  
  
However, they positively radiated hot fury once more when they reached the courtyard of the Last Homely House and were greeted with enthusiastic waves and smug smiles from the two Elves seated at a small table on Glorfindel's balcony. After obviously having spent a comfortable night in their respective beds, Erestor and Glorfindel, still attired in their sleeping shirts and leggings, were now enjoying a late breakfast in the warm freshness of the morning air.  
  
Erestor frowned with mild concern at the sight of the bedraggled state of his students. Although he seldom voiced his feelings on the matter, he dearly loved Elladan and Elrohir almost as if they were his own sons, as did Glorfindel. After exchanging a quick glance with the seneschal, the elder elves silently acknowledged that the lesson had gone far enough.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Will you not join us? " enquired Erestor, offering them both the rarely seen smile of affection that did much to cool the tempers of at least one of his students. Elrohir was far more even tempered than his brother.  
  
"First we must inform Adar of our safe return, but we will join you shortly," replied Elladan coolly.  
  
"A wise idea. Please tell Elrond he is also more than welcome at our table," added Glorfindel, smiling inwardly when he saw that the ever efficient Erestor had already made room to accommodate their guests before going to the kitchen to collect a fresh pot of herbal tea.  
  
After a brief reunion with Elrond which necessarily included a fatherly embrace for each of his sons as well as many stern words of reprimand for their disrespectful conduct at Arathorn's camp, the Peredhil made their way to Glorfindel's chambers.  
  
"As much as it pains me to say this, Elladan and I are forced to concede defeat, my lords," offered Elrohir with a slight incline of his head in a gesture of respect that pleased both his Adar and his tutors. "Are we not, Elladan?" The elder twin, obviously still harbouring some anger, remained unmoving even when he felt a sharp poke in his ribs.  
  
"Only if you mean defeat by trickery," he stated glaring harshly first at Elrohir, then at Erestor.  
  
"Nay, it was not trickery but the result of a combination of our cunning borne of millennia of experience and failure on your part to properly consider the knowledge you possessed of your 'enemy'. Had you done so, perhaps you would have realised that neither Glorfindel nor I would willingly forsake the comfort of our chambers when they were so close to hand," insisted Erestor who had resumed the strict persona of tutor.  
  
"Also we know you two well enough to be certain that it would never occur to two as proud of their woodsman skills as you both are to seek us in the house rather than the forest," added Glorfindel, also in a more serious vein, reinforcing the error in judgement the young trackers had made.  
  
"What do you think, Adar? Was the contest decided by deceit?" asked Elladan turning to Elrond for the support that the lord of Imladris could not in all fairness provide.  
  
"Nay, there was no deceit. You two were simply outwitted by these old warriors and have hopefully learned a valuable lesson," he told his sons.  
  
"I will expect the study required of you as payment for losing the wager to be ready in seven days," said Erestor with his usual sternness. This was greeted by a groan of dismay from his reluctant students which he quieted with a raised hand. "However, I will allow a small concession. Since it appears that your Adar could also benefit by having his memory refreshed on the subject of 'knowing your enemy', you may seek his assistance with the project."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir wore matched smiles of delighted amusement and all thoughts of revenge were forgotten as Elrond's eyebrows arched upwards with indignant surprise at the subtle, but intentional teasing from Erestor. This time the laughter that echoed across the courtyard was the uncontrolled mirth of all. 


End file.
